The Ancients
by silverwings123
Summary: What happens when you stick 3 orphan girls in with the mix of characters in Naruto and each has a mysterious past? I suck at summaries so this sounds like a commercial. I assure you this story is interesting; at least I hope it is to you.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry people, if you don't like my story, but it's my first one. This story is probably mostly for girls, but guys can read it if they really want to.

Info (before shippuden):

Name- Tsuki Minase

Age- 12

Birthday- 12/31

Appearance- Short, white hair. Golden eyes. Average height.

Clothes- Short black kimono with a golden sash.

History- "I was left shaking in the darkness. My parents told me to go hide in the basement. I wasn't sure what exactly had happened. All I remembered was an explosion, then blood. I didn't know if it was my parents' or the enemies'. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore; I burst out of my hiding place and was immediately put into shock at the gory scene before me. The only thing that the murderers had left behind was a piece of a cloak with a cloud pattern. I cried and wallowed in my grief for about 2 days before I came back to my senses and realized that it was possible that the murderers wanted to kill me also, so I should get moving. Even then I wasn't so stupid to think that I could take on the murderers. I mean, I was only 7 at the time! I buried my mom and dad underneath the sakura tree and packed my bags to get moving. From then on, I wandered from village to village, training all the while, and learning from some of the people I met along the way. When I heard about the Ninja Academy of Konoha, I decided to go there to improve my skills."

Special Skills- Fights with two short swords. Has an enormous amount of chakra that is practically inhuman. Chakra is unlocked at age 15. Fighting style is so unpredictable that it can sometimes outwit byakugan and sharigan.

Best friend- Yuki Takenaga

Name- Yuki Takenaga

Age- 12

Birthday- 12/24

Appearance- Medium length black hair, with two short ponytails. Red eyes. Short.

Clothes- White kimono with red and pink sakura patterns complete with a red sash.

History- "My parents left because they said they had important business. They told me they would be back in two hours. Three hours already past, but they still didn't come back. I suspected the worst, but there was always a chance that they might come back. At the time, I was 8, so I decided to stay at our home deep in the woods. I stayed there until one day, 4 years later; a girl stumbles upon my home. Her name was Tsuki Minase. She told me that she was on her way to a ninja school in Konoha. I invited her to stay at my house until the school year there actually started. We became friends and I decided to go with her."

Special Skills- Is very good at ranged attacks and fights with a staff during close-combat fighting. Has very good chakra control and a fairly large amount of chakra.

Best friend- Tsuki Minase


	2. Chapter 2

Normal POV-

Tsuki and Yuki finally reached Konoha. They had been traveling for 5 days. They slowly walked through the gate and wandered around the village for a while trying to get to know their surroundings, while at the same time trying to see if anyone was selling a house, condo, or apartment. They finally found a nice affordable house with 2 bedrooms, a kitchen/dining room, 1 bathroom, and a living room. It also came with the furniture in it. They bought it immediately and unpacked their bags. By that time, it was around 12:00, so they went out to buy lunch.

"Tsuki, I wonder if they have any good ramen around here. I'm seriously getting hungry."

"Yuki, don't ask me. I have no idea what the food is like around here and personally, I feel like getting onigiri, not ramen. It's too hot for ramen."

"Okay. We'll get onigiri. Oh, look. There's an onigiri stand right there!"

"I wonder who that girl is. Maybe she's going to the Ninja Academy too. I wonder if she bleached her hair pink or if it's just naturally like that."

The two girls took their seats next to the girl with pink hair.

The girl with pink hair looked at them for a moment and then said, "Hi. My name's Haruno Sakura. Are you two new around here or have I just never bumped into you guys before?"

Yuki replied enthusiastically, "Oh. Well, my name is Yuki Takenaga and this is my best friend Tsuki Minase. We are new around here and we came because we're going to the Ninja Academy tomorrow."

Sakura said, "Really? I'm going tomorrow too. You can call me Sakura."

Yuki smiled and said, "Ok, Sakura-chan!"

Suddenly, a guy with black hair that was sticking up walked past. Sakura squealed with hearts in her eyes and ran to him. As soon as the guy noticed Sakura, he quickly ran off in a side alley. A few seconds later Tsuki and Yuki observed as a gigantic crowd of girls ran squealing in the direction of where the black haired boy went.

Tsuki said, "Well, he seems popular. Although I didn't like the way his hair sticks up. I mean, does he want to look like a cockatoo?"

After they finished their lunch, they went sightseeing. They also went shopping for some food to put in their refrigerator, and Yuki dragged Tsuki around all the clothes stores.

When they got home, they put away all their groceries and got ready to go to bed.

"Tsuki, I wonder who that weird boy is. Maybe he's going to the Ninja Academy as well. That's probably why Sakura knows him."

"Yuki; I think that Sakura-chan's probably one of the cockatoo guy's fan girls or something. The girls around here have weird taste in guys."

"I agree. Well, good night."

"Good night."

Next Morning-

"Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep!"

"SLAM!"

Tsuki sleepily got up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the clock. It was 6:00 AM. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, brush her hair, and change her clothes. She shuffled down the hall to wake up Yuki. She shook Yuki, but Yuki just moaned and rolled over. After about 5 minutes, Tsuki had no choice but to get the gong. It was one of the things they bought the day before. She lugged it upstairs and yelled, "I'M BRINGING UP THE GONG, SO YOU BETTER WAKE UP OR ELSE!"

"OK, OK! I'M AWAKE NOW!"

Tsuki only had to use the gong a few times to actually get Yuki out of bed. Yuki quickly got ready, and then went downstairs to eat breakfast. They raced each other to the Ninja Academy and burst into the classroom."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters (although I wish I did).

Sorry I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy. I know that's a really pathetic excuse, but that's all the excuse I have.

Info (before shippuden):

Name- Mizuki Sakura

Age- 12

Birthday- 12/25

Appearance- Long, wavy, dirty blonde hair. Dark, amber eyes.

Clothes- Knee-length, short-sleeved, green dress with white sakura patterns and branch designs. Black shorts and a dark brown sash around the waist also used to hold knives.

History- "My family and I traveled a lot. We never stayed in one place long enough to call it home. I always used to be really sad when my parents told me it was time to move, but I got used to it. My parents were killed in an instant. A few moments past, and I was left with nothing. When my parents died, I was left with nowhere to go. No relatives I could live with or my parents' friends that I could move in with. I decided to go to a cave that we once took refuge in during a storm. I stayed there for 2 years, until I was 9. When I was 9, I felt like it was time to move on, to find a real home that I could stay at to the end of my days. I packed everything that was necessary to live and all of my weapons. 1 year later I came to Konoha, my home."

Special Skills- Is extremely quick with knives. Good at throwing them and using them for close combat. Has a pretty large amount of chakra and good endurance.

Tsuki's POV-

I looked around the classroom. There were quite a few people, especially since we got here early. sigh Yuki can be kind of annoying sometimes. Ok, so the people that were here were: a guy that was sleeping, a guy with white eyes, a girl with white eyes, a girl with long dirty blonde hair, the cockatoo guy, and a kind of overweight guy who was stuffing himself with chips. I sat down in the seat next to the girl with the long hair and of course, Yuki plopped down excitedly next to me and tried to talk with the long-haired girl.

"What's your name?" Yuki asked.

"Umm, Mizuki. Sakura."

"I'm Yuki Takenaga and this is my best friend Tsuki Minase!" Yuki pointed to me.

Mizuki-san reluctantly said hi. She was probably overwhelmed by the force of Yuki's happy-go-lucky mood. Well, Yuki sometimes scares me by her optimism. May the force always be with her to freak out her enemies. I was bored, so I started talking with Mizuki-san. It turned out that my suspicions about her feelings was right. She felt the same way that I did about Yuki. As I chatted with Mizuki (she let me call her Mizuki), people started arriving and streaming into the room. Finally, everyone got here except for two people. The door slammed open and two girls ran in arguing about who got in first. One of the girls was Sakura and the other girl had long, blonde hair put into a high ponytail. I figured that her name was most likely Ino, judging by their heated conversation. Sakura wanted to sit next to the cockatoo guy, but Ino wanted to also, so they started arguing about that. sighNow almost all of the girls were arguing, saying that whoever got in first had the right to sit next to him. These fan girls make me want to puke. They are so annoying. Yuki is like an angel compared to them. Mizuki is thankfully not a fan girl. I kind of wandered off in my own world while Yuki took over the conversation with Mizuki. Suddenly, I heard a loud gasp. I looked around and saw a yellow-haired guy kissing the cockatoo. Ah, now things are getting interesting. I giggled while all the girls glared at the yellow-haired guy.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note****-**

People who read my story; could you please write a review for my story? I need the motivation. If you didn't like my story then can you make a review in the form of constructive criticism?

Sorry for my chapters being so short, but I'll write more soon.

By the way, Yuki and Mizuki were requested by my friends. They made up their looks and personality. I know that this is kind of random, but I'm just telling you readers in case you wanted to know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tsuki's POV****-**

I figured out that the yellow-haired guy was Naruto, and the cockatoo guy was Sasuke. I kind of felt bad for Naruto when he was beaten up by Sakura. That has got to hurt. I asked Mizuki who was who and she filled me in on everybody's names. Iruka-sensei started to announce the teams.

"Team 6, Minase Tsuki, Sakura Mizuki, and Takenaga Yuki."

I rejoiced. Yes! I was on a team with my friends. Yuki squealed in delight and we all grinned at each other.

"Team 7, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke."

I smiled in amusement as I observed their reactions.

"Team 8, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuga Hinata. Next, Team Guy, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Hyuga Neji. Last but not least, Team 10, Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino."

"This afternoon you guys will meet your Jounin senseis. You can take a rest for now."

**Yuki's POV****-**

Yay! I'm so happy that I'm on Tsuki's team and Mizuki seems nice as well. I'm so hungry.

"Tsuki! Mizuki! Do you guys want to eat lunch together?"

Tsuki replied, "It depends. Are you going to treat us?"

"Umm, well, sure if you'll eat with me! Just try not to pick anything too expensive."

Mizuki said, "Ok. Let's go eat."

We walked into a restaurant. I ordered a plate with fried mackerel and two bowls of miso soup. Mizuki ordered a sashimi salad and one bowl of miso soup. Tsuki ordered udon noodle soup and an extra small beef bowl. My stomach grumbled loudly and I looked down, embarrassed.

Tsuki and Mizuki just laughed and Tsuki said, "Don't worry Yuki's stomach. You don't have to be embarrassed, I'm hungry too."

The waitress came back with all of our food and we dug in hungrily. I tried to make conversation, so I asked, "Do you like your food?"

Mizuki replied sarcastically, "No, I don't like my food. That's why I'm eating so fast."

I laughed sheepishly.

Tsuki informed Mizuki, "Don't worry about Yuki's IQ. It's just that when she can't think of anything to start up a conversation, she asks really lame questions."

"Are you an orphan, Mizuki?"

"Yeah, I am. Oh, and way to change the subject."

"When did you move to Konoha?"

"I came here when I was 10. Are you guys orphans too?"

Tsuki and I said yes at the same time.

Tsuki mumbled with her mouth full, "I don't want to talk about it, please."

I said, "Me neither. So, isn't the food nice?"

Mizuki sighed and laughed a little, "You already asked that, baka."

"Sorry."

We chatted about our likes, dislikes, and hobbies. I turned out that Mizuki actually lived across the street from us! I thought, "This is nice. I'm glad that I chose to come with Tsuki here, or else I would probably be living in the loneliness of my house forever." I smiled to myself and wondered, "What will our sensei be like?"


	6. Author's Ramblings

Some more of my ramblings-

Thanks, people, for the reviews. It helps me want to write more. In explanation to one of the reviews that says that Team Guy was already in a team before Naruto was placed in a group; I wanted to make them come in all at the same time. I thank the people who submitted reviews, again, and if you put suggestions in the reviews, I'll think about using them. It depends.

Oh, and I almost forgot-

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, sadly.

The disclaimer includes all of the chapters that I forgot to put it into.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mizuki's POV**

Wow! Yuki is just way too hyper for me. Luckily, Tsuki is at least kind of normal. As we walked back into the Ninja Academy classroom, I noticed that we were the last people back from the lunch break except for Team Guy and it was still 10 minutes early! Man, these people are excited. Actually I was pretty excited as well, except I was a little nervous too. I hoped that our sensei wouldn't be too mean. Team Guy rushed in followed by Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei informed us that the Jounin-senseis would come in and take us by team to separate training areas. Everybody started whispering to each other excitedly.

First, the senseis for all the other teams came until it was only Team 7 and our team left.

Tsuki whispered, "Hey, what do you think our sensei will be like?"

I replied, "I have no ide-"

A woman barged into the room and demanded, "Where's Team 6?"

Yuki, Tsuki, and I all raised our hands timidly and she stared at us for a few seconds and then said, "Ok, come on then."

We followed her and she took us into the middle of a forest clearing and told us to introduce ourselves. She has medium-length, layered, dark brown hair and piercing green emerald eyes.

I asked, "Can you introduce yourself first because we need to know what to call you, sensei?"

She said, "Ok. You guys will call me Shizuka-sensei. My hobbies are many things and I like and dislike various things."

I thought, "That's not fair! We didn't learn anything about her except her name."

Shizuka-sensei pointed to me and said, "You first, girl."

I said, "My name is Sakura Mizuki. My hobbies are ……..well, I can't think of anything at the moment. I like talking with my friends and lots of other things. I dislike fangirls, arrogant people, and a lot of other stuff."

Yuki was next and she said, "My name is Takenaga Yuki. My hobbies are eating, talking, dressing up my friends, going shopping, and hanging out with my friends. I like flowers, food, and too many things to count! I dislike very few things."

I smiled as Yuki listed her likes and dislikes.

Tsuki said, "My name is Minase Tsuki. My hobbies are reading, singing to myself, drawing, cooking, training, etc. I like hanging out with my friends and observing other people. I dislike practically the same things as Mizuki."

**Normal POV**

Shizuka-sensei told the girls to go and get some rest at home. "The real test begins tomorrow and you might not want to eat breakfast because my earlier students usually puked it during the test anyway."


	8. Chapter 8

**Normal POV**-

The next morning, the three girls arrived at the wide clearing where their sensei was supposed to meet them.

_Noon-_

Finally, Shizuka-sensei showed up and said," Sorry I'm late. My alarm clock broke and there were some difficulties for me when I was preparing the test."

Mizuki and Tsuki glared at her in their minds, but Yuki just smiled and cheerfully asked, "So can we start the test now? I'm starting to get hungry."

"Sorry, could you come back tomorrow 6:00PM? I just realized that I forgot about the most important thing for the test, so I'll have to go with the backup one. The problem with the backup test is that it takes a long time to prepare so go home and train or something. Meet me at this same place and I still advise you not to eat anything because the backup test is easier if you're hungry and you still don't want to puke."

Shizuka waved goodbye to them and rushed away. The trio just stared at her retreating figure in disbelief and Mizuki shook her head and sighed. Tsuki said, "I guess that's what you get with an irresponsible teacher."

At the same time, Mizuki and Yuki said, "I agree."

_Next Day, 6:00PM-_

The three had walked together and sat down, prepared for a long wait. Yuki's stomach was growling every few minutes and Tsuki took out a notepad and pencil to draw with while Mizuki took out a book. Yuki just chattered away aimlessly even though no one was listening.

Shizuka-sensei finally came at 7:00 with a bento in her hands. Her hair was ruffled and her yukata was crinkled. She said, "Ok, girls. Your test is to fight me and each other, if you want, for this bento. Mizuki stood up angrily and said, "So this is the test?! You wanted us to fast so this could be the test?"

"That's pretty much it."

Yuki's stomach growled loudly and Shizuka smiled and said, "Good. You'll fight harder. When I say go, you are free to attack me and each other if you don't feel like sharing. I'll also stop you if you try to go to the village to buy something."

"Ready............GO!!!!!!!!!"

Mizuki ran into the surrounding forest to hide while Yuki was trying in vain to grab the bento. Tsuki just sat where she was, still drawing. Shizuka-sensei looked at her angrily and asked Tsuki, "Aren't you hungry? Shouldn't you be fighting for food?"

Tsuki bluntly stated, "No. I'm not hungry because I already ate. First of all, I don't puke easily and anyway, after you puke you usually feel really good right? You could also use your puke as a disgusting weapon, but let's not go into details. Basically, I'm not hungry."

Shizuka-sensei glared at Tsuki and yelled out, "Change of plans! Before you fight me for the bento, Yuki and Mizuki will fight Tsuki because she annoys me! If Yuki and Mizuki win, you guys can choose who will fight me, the opposite if Tsuki wins. Now GO!!!


End file.
